Meulin Leijon
the Disciple}} Meulin Leijon is the Mage of Heart and Nepeta's dancestor. She is deaf, and often uses sign language and mimes to express her thoughts. This is best seen in her conversation with Kurloz Makara, who also mimes. Her quirk is to add intricate catfaces to the start of her text, and to use cat puns (similar to the fish puns Meenah uses) in speech, most often replacing parts of words with 'purr'. The former two are similar to her dancestor's quirk and they also share their habit to replace "ee" with "33" Her text is also in all caps, indicating that due to her deafness, she cannot tell how loud she is speaking. Biography Upon exiting Terezi's hive as Meenah, a small "scene" (Aranea's exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": : Personality and Traits Meulin shares some traits with her dancestor Nepeta. Both appear to have a blue tail and seem to be extremely excitable and prone to overreaction, Meulin even more so than Nepeta. Their interests also both lie in the romantic shipping of those around them. Meulin has a specific knack for red romance, leaving the blacker quadrants to Kurloz. Interestingly, the heart key was found near her and the spade key near Kurloz. Apparently she had no problems forgiving Kurloz for the loss of her hearing. The two remained good friends after the incident, though she is seemingly oblivious to his more sinister intentions. This likely due to Kurloz's secretive nature and his usage of some sort of hypnosis, as evidenced by her statement that her head feels foggy if you talk to her as Kurloz after she gives the cod piece to him. Relationships Kurloz and Meulin were in a very loving matespritship prior to the events of the game, but have since split. Kurloz is mentioned to have regretted deeply causing her hearing to fail, though she bears no ill will against him for it. As shown from Openbound, not only do they continue to have lively conversations, but according to Aranea, she sometimes expresses support for Kurloz's religion. However, she also seems unaware of the fact that he sometimes mind controls her into helping him support . In the afterlife she and Horuss became Moirails. Trivia * Meulin's name was suggested by McBatman for Nepeta. It is a French surname, as well as the name of a small town in Burgundy, France which is part of the municipality of Dompierre-les-Ormes. *Her name was likely chosen based on the term "mewling", which is a term for the sound cats make. **"Meulin" also sounds and looks similar to "Merlin," fitting her title, Mage of Heart. **Her deafness and name may be related to Pedro Ponce De Leon, who is credited as the first teacher of deaf history as he developed a form of sign language and successfully teaches speech to deaf people at birth. *Her demeanor and manner of speaking is a parody of the fan girl "shipper" archetype. Many of her phrases such as "feels" and referring to characters as "babies", along with her liberal usage of animated GIFs (through sign language) are popularly used by Tumblr bloggers. Amusingly, she acts exactly the way some fans interpreted Nepeta. *She found the cod piece that Gamzee was seen wearing when in his god tier outfit, meeting Jane Crocker. She gave it to Kurloz, who gave it to Gamzee. *Interestingly, given that in the post-scratch universe the Disciple was in love with the Sufferer and deeply devoted to his teachings, Meulin's matespritship with and spiritual devotion to Kurloz - the pre-scratch version of the Grand Highblood, the Sufferer's antithesis - is a near direct inversion. Same character, same principles, but with a sort of about-face, transferring those principles to the dark side of the ideological conflict. *She multiplies letters and punctuation in sets of nine, which probably relates to the old saying that cats have nine lives and perhaps her quirk number 33 as 3x3 is 9. *Meulin's emotes, without various combinations of cat ears/whiskers: *She could be seen as representing "hear no evil". *Her title, as the Mage of Heart, is part of a progression. Whereas the pre-scratch titles are , , , and , the post-scratch Titles are , , , and . *While signing she occasionally appears to have extra fingers, however clear views of her hands show this to not be the case. Interestingly extra fingers and toes are common in cats. *According to Andrew Hussie in part 3 of Openbound, Meulin and Kurloz , and that ru:Меулин Лейон Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls